It is known to create a unique video for a patient that provides medical information specific to the patient. The creation of the video can include a combination of stock video, created personalized segments, and input created by a user, such as a health-care provider. Stock video is obtained from pre-existing video databases, such as YOUTUBE® or WEBMD®. However, videos in pre-existing databases are not properly focused with respect to specific medical conditions or topics necessary to meet a patient's needs.
Typically, videos in pre-existing databases include information regarding multiple medical conditions. For example, a diabetes video can consist of both Type I and Type II information. For a Type II diabetes patient, the Type I information is irrelevant. Further, such a video may also include information regarding related medical conditions. For example, a diabetes video may include information regarding renal failure or obesity. If videos in pre-existing databases are limited to a specific medical condition, the videos often include a great deal of information not applicable to a patient. For example, information regarding a female patient or a juvenile patient may not be relevant to an older male patient. If a video including unrelated medical conditions or irrelevant information regarding a relevant medical condition is used for the stock video, the patient's time is wasted in viewing the unrelated segments, the patient may elect to skip the video, or the patient may fail to notice or appreciate relevant and important information “buried” in the video.
Pre-existing video databases can be searched, for example, with keywords or other metadata, to identify and time tag potentially relevant segments of the database. However, such searching fails to account for a patient's perspective and fails to provide any indication of how effective the tagged segments will be at conveying information to patients.